guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Spirit
Category:Bestiary This article is about the creature type Spirit in the context of skill descriptions. For information on spirits of mortal creatures that have died, see Ghost. General Spirits are immobile, temporary creatures typically created by rituals. Their level and natural lifetime depend upon the linked attribute of the ritual skill creating them. The creature name is derived from the ritual creating them, and is typically (but not always) of the form "Spirit of name of ritual". Spirits have the following properties: * Skills that affect all creatures within the skills range, such as Heal Area and effects of Nature Rituals, have no effect on Spirits. * Boon of Creation counts spirits as creatures. * Death of a spirit triggers a Necromancer's Soul Reaping (energy gain is halved). * Healing, Hexes, and Enchantments cannot be cast on spirits. * Spirits are immune to conditions. * If a spirit is created within range of an allied spirit with the same name, the existing spirit is immediately destroyed. There are two different types of Spirits: those created by a Ranger's Nature Rituals and those created by a Ritualist's Binding Rituals. They each have additional generic properties. A popular way to dispatch of Spirits is by using area-of-effect spells such as Fire Storm or Chaos Storm as the Spirit cannot leave the strike zone without use of skills like Draw Spirit. Spirit Range "Spirit range" is approximately 2.7 times the aggro circle radius. If a second allied spirit of the same name is created within the range of the first spirit, the first spirit will die without taking any damage. However, if one of the same name is teleported to within the range of the first spirit, the teleported spirit itself will die without taking any damage, rather than the original spirit. Note that a spirit's effect only has spirit range if the skill description says "its range". Spirit Health A spirit's health, whether Ritualist or Ranger, can be determined by this equation: (50 + (Spirit Level * 20)) * (1 + Spawning Power * 0.04) See also: Spirit health chart Spirit Armor A Spirit has approximately Armor = 6*lvl + 3, thus a level 9 or lower Spirit suffers more than listed damage, while a level 10+ Spirit will suffer less than listed damage from sources affected by armor. Spirit level Armor 1 9 2 15 3 21 4 26 5 32 6 38 7 44 8 50 9 56 10 62 11 68 An experimental formula that perfectly matches the above table is: : (88/15 * Level)+3 Remember to round to the nearest unit, and the formula is not guaranteed to work perfectly above level 11. Spirit Energy All spirits have 31 energy regardless of level. Skills and effects of spirits do not actually use any of the spirit's energy. Soul Reaping and Spirits Spirits give half the Soul Reaping bonus when they die, and this is rounded down if there is an uneven amount of Soul Reaping. Spirits created by Nature Rituals Spirits created by Nature Rituals (sometimes referred to as Nature Spirits) have the appearance of a diminutive Druid. They are totems that emit environmental enchantments affecting all creatures, allies and foes alike, with the pointed exception that they never affect other spirits. Thus it is often a good idea to place beneficial spirits far in the backline so most of the enemies are out of the effect range, to plan the team build to be minimally affected by any negative effects of the spirit, and to use beneficial ones against enemy builds that can't take advantage of the benefits. Spirits created by Binding Rituals Spirits created by Binding Rituals (sometimes referred to as Binding Spirits) can additionally be classified into sub-types. * Spirits that cause a one-time effect upon allies or enemies (but not both) in the area upon the spirits' death. * Spirits that cause triggered effects on all allies or enemies (but not both) within its range, but takes damage each time the effect is triggered. * Spirits that cause constant effect on all allies or foes (but not both) within its range. * Attack Spirits which actively target and attack enemies of the summoner Attack Spirits resemble Banshees chained to the ground (see image at right). The spirit Life, even though it is a passive spirit, also uses this graphic (this is likely an error). Non-attacking Binding Spirits use a different graphic of a human-like form with its face covered and arms crossed (this graphic used to only be used for the Destruction spirit). Attack Spirits * While none of the spirits can perform combat attacks, some can use attack skills to damage enemies. Attack skills of binding spirits typically have the same name as the ritual that created the spirits, and have longbow range (1.6 aggro circle radius). * Sprits attack at a rate of one attack every 2 seconds, with the exception of Bloodsong, which attacks once every 1.75 seconds. * Spirits do not need a clear line of sight when it comes to attacking an enemy through terrain. This is particularly useful in situations when attackers do not have a clear line of sight to the spirit itself. However, be aware that certain obstacles such as gates in PvP will block incoming spirits' attacks. * Spirits appear to gain a range advantage due to increased height above the target, similar to how bow fire works. * Attack Spirits will automatically attack any creature within their aggro circle. If a target is already being attacked by an ally, the spirit will attack that target. Otherwise, if multiple targets are available, it is unclear which target it selected, although preference will be given to the target with the lowest Armor. If a creature in range drops below 50% health, the spirit will give preference to that creature even to the point of switching targets. * If an enemy is within attack range (longbow range) but outside of the aggro circle, a spirit will not attack unless an ally (including another spirit) hits with an attack against that enemy. * Unlike henchmen and pets, spirits will not react to a called target if you do not attack the target as well (i.e., in order to get the spirit to attack, you must use Ctrl-Space instead of Ctrl-Shift-Space). * If attacked in melee by an enemy, Spirits will always attack that enemy to defend itself. * The attacks made by these spirits will trigger shouts, chants, and other effects that trigger on attack. It is not known how they will react to environmental effects that trigger on attack such as Quicksand at the Nomad's Isle Guild Hall Other Spirits The following Spirits are encountered as monsters. For a full list of non-summoned spirits, including quest-related non-summoned spirits, see category:Spirits. Related Skills * For a list of skills that create Nature Spirits, see Category:Nature Rituals. * For a list of skills that create Binding Spirits, see Category:Binding Rituals. Note: The following descriptions are limited to effects in relation to spirits, which might not be the skills' full effect. * Skills that target spirits ** Consume Soul - destroys touched spirit to heal allies in the area. ** Draw Spirit - teleport target allied spirit to your location. ** Gaze of Fury - destroys any spirit and creates you a Spirit of Fury ** Rupture Soul - destroy target allied spirit to damage and blind nearby foes. ** Spirit Siphon - target spirit loses all energy, caster gain a portion of it. ** Spirit to Flesh - destroy touched allied spirit to heal nearby allies. ** Soul Twisting - destroy allied spirit to improve recharge of next ritual. ** Spirit Walk - shadowsteps to target spirit. ** Swap - switch places with target summoned creature. * Skills that directly affect spirits ** Feast of Souls - destroy all nearby allies' spirits to heal party members. ** Gaze from Beyond - nearest spirit lose health to fuel damage on enemy. ** Signet of Creation - grants all spirits within earshot health regeneration, but destroys them after 30 seconds. ** Spirit Boon Strike - nearby spirits gain health (different from healing) ** Spirit Transfer - nearest spirit lose health to fuel healing on ally. * Skills that are affected by spirits in general ** Essence Strike - gain energy if any spirits are within earshot. ** Ghostly Haste - spells recharge faster when within earshot of a spirit. ** Mend Body and Soul - number of spirits within earshot of a caster affect number of conditions lost on target. ** Painful Bond - target and nearby foes lose health when they are hit by a spirit's attack. ** Signet of Spirits - gain energy when within earshot of a spirit. ** Spirit Burn - increases damage dealt if any spirits are within earshot. ** Spirit Light - prevents the sacrifice cost for this skill if any spirits are within earshot. ** Spirit Light Weapon - target gains double health per second if in earshot of a spirit. ** Unnatural Signet - does double damage and recharges instantly if targeted on a summoned creature. ** Spiritual Pain - instantly recharges if it hits a spirit * Other ** Anguished Was Lingwah - summons a Spirit of Pain (which is otherwise created by the binding ritual Pain).